Seeker
One of the last two Ancients and the mentor to the Guardian. Surviving the Fall of the Ancients Only a child at the time of the Ancients war with the Elder Race, the Seeker was part of a program to ensure the survival of the species, and evacuated from the capital city after Lossoriawath abandoned them to the mercy of the Elder Race. Placed into suspended animation, he awoke millions of years later to find that only 15% of the Ancients had actually survived due to damage or malfunctions in the pods. Over time searching for the Genesis Engine and Temporal Matrix, the surviving Ancients were killed off one by one. During this time, the Seeker was trained to be a warrior and a leader by an Ancient who refused to take a name. The Seeker likewise cast aside the name he had been given as a child and went on to be known only as the Seeker. He believed it was his destiny to restore his people. The Seeker looked down on humanity, believing them to be unworthy heirs of the Ancients. He believed when the Ancients returned, they would be worshipped and revered by humans, whom they would shepherd into an age of peace. He argues with the Ancient called the Chronicler about the morality of conquering the races they seeded but did not nurture. Eventually, he is dissuaded by his mentor, who tells him about the truth of the Ancients and how they became weak. Eventually, the Seeker came into possession of a time machine. He used this to travel across the timeline, but the Chronicler noted he never traveled to the Ancients at the height of their power, nor did he try and steal the Genesis Engine from them. Joining the Guardian A human man is visited by a stranger who gives him a time machine and tells him about his destiny. The stranger also visited the Seeker and Chronicler, informing them to expect company. The Seeker is initially against the arrival of this stranger, but soon agrees to train him. The Seeker advised the human that as a time traveler, it would be wise for him to lose his name. The man then calls himself the Guardian, recalling what the stranger told him. The Seeker immensely disapproves of the Guardian using time travel to win games of chance and gather fortune. He has to rescue the Guardian twice from criminals, and disciplines his student. Ashamed, the Guardian spends his fortune to construct an impressive mansion in which he, the Seeker, the Chronicler and the Guardian's crew live. Hunting the Impossible Machines While the Guardian and his crew traveled the universe, the Seeker made his own trips in his time vessel, trying to find the location of the Genesis Engine, which appears to vanish from history. He accompanied the Guardian on several ventures, including one which ends up destroying the time reactor on his ship, which falls into a black hole with John Beckett still on board. The Seeker is on a planet's surface below, helping fight off an invasion of Nargarrg. John arrives and eliminates the army, before collapsing in pain. The Seeker is begged to kill him, but the Seeker tells John that this must pass and tries to calm him down. In response, John fades away. After the Guardian loses his remaining crew, he returns badly wounded from an adventure and tells the Seeker he has been poisoned by an Old Being. He believes that finding John again will be the secret to using the Temporal Matrix. The Seeker places the Guardian into a chrysalis chamber to keep him alive, and then he and the Chronicler travel to the point in space and time when John vanished. The Seeker measures the levels of time radiation and discerns which direction through time John travelled in. He and the Chronicler arrive on Earth in the Dark Ages, and find John being feared as a wizard because of his ability to manipulate time. He has gathered to him nine outlaws who have become his knights. One of these is killed, and another chooses to stay behind. The Seeker brings back John and the others. The Seeker initially believes John is the Temporal Matrix himself, but is proven wrong when they find the actual sphere. John uses its power to save the Guardian, then vanishes into an alternate universe with his seven knights. Eventually, the Seeker and the Guardian discover they've both encountered pawns of a mysterious shadow organization called the Old Order. The Seeker joins the Guardian on an investigation which reveals the Old Order Endgame is beginning, and that they've been in possession of the Genesis Engine this entire time. They follow the orders of the disembodied mind of Fi:misor Br'oq'fsit, one of the rodential Future Kind who built the massive robots. The Seeker and the Guardian execute a scheme to assassinate Br'oq'fsit with a computer virus, and proceed to destroy his computer which burns out the pyramid. Adam survives this, though with severe burns, and vows revenge. Lockdown While the Guardian and the Seeker inquire after nuclear power, they are attacked by the surviving Old Order terrorists, led by Adam. The vessel they are on is the space equivalent of a nuclear sub, powered by a nuclear generator. The Seeker hoped to gain insight into the radioactive power supply required by the Genesis Engine. He and the Guardian were separated during the assault, and he is captured alongside the technician. He hears word that the Guardian is holding out in quarters, and the Chief Engineer is taking the engine room back. The Seeker and the technician fight back against their guards, and the technician is killed. The Seeker escapes and manages to communicate with the Guardian. The ship is programmed to shut down automatically to prevent nuclear meltdown if the reactor is compromised. The Seeker will sabotage the ship to prevent the Old Order using it, but this will raise radiation levels to a dangerous amount. The Guardian must alert the Chief Engineer, they must both seal the airlocks to keep out short wavelength radiation. The Seeker then goes on to sabotage the system, despite being wounded by an encounter with the terrorists. He vents the radioactive gas into the halls of the ship, which kills the terrorists as well as poisoning him. As the Seeker dies, he talks to the Guardian on the other side of the door. After a rescue team has come, the Guardian takes the Seeker's Lockdown Orb, but the body is so saturated with radiation that he is not allowed to take it with him by the cleanup crew, who give him a burial at sea. The Guardian returns the Lockdown Orb to the Chronicler, who breaks down in tears when he realizes he is the last one of his kind. Moonlight Game The Seeker impressed Atukam the Fungus King with his musical performance, and prevails over his opponent, Mechnos, who is then broken apart by the Nightmare Orchestra to use his parts as instruments. The Seeker later is seen fighting side by side with Fenrin against Sabargraz. After the spigot is turned, the Seeker is confronted by Mechnos, who was revived during the board game, and is crushed in a wrestling match against the IAU. Iterations Sequence The Seeker makes an appearance in the Seventh Iteration as a shepherd of the revived Ancients, and also partners with Nok in running Guardian Thamus's backup team. While he prefers to spend time on the Ancient world with his people, he does not hesitate when Thamus calls for his help. He and Kent take command of one third of Thamus's forces and search for Fenrin and the Eye of Tarsus, but discover that the wolfman is a captive of the Old Order, and Adam is manipulating the Eye.